


Getting A Little Too Dirty

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, mentioned Bucky/Darcy, mentioned Sam/Maria Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Nat has a requirement before she gets dirty with her boyfriend.





	Getting A Little Too Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- Avengers gym fic.

Nat walked into the Avengers Tower gym and immediately pinched her nose. “What died then reanimated in here?”

“You mean besides the Super-Soldiers?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Cryogenic suspension isn’t the same as dying,” Bucky muttered. He went back to his pull-ups.

Steve sniffed his shirt. “Smells fine to me.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “You’ve all gone nose-blind.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Friday?”

“Yes, Agent Romanoff?” the AI asked pleasantly.

“Schedule a deep-cleaning for the gym, this place reeks.”

“Will do.”

The redhead looked at her boyfriend and his two buddies. “The three of you are in desperate need of showers, and I suggest you burn those clothes.”

Steve grinned. “Will you join me?”

Nat smirked. “In burning your clothes? Absolutely.”

Steve groaned as the other two chuckled. “Not what I meant, Nat.”

“I’m not getting dirty with you until you’re clean again.” She grinned at Bucky and Sam. “I’m sure Darcy and Maria will say the same thing.”

“Do we really smell that bad?” Steve asked, surprised.

“My eyes are watering.” She turned and headed for the exit. “Step to it, boys. You don’t want to keep your girlfriends waiting.”

Steve grinned at his friends. “The things we do for love.”

“I heard that, Rogers,” Nat said even though she was already out of sight.


End file.
